


come back to you

by lemonade_juice



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Killing Eve Season 3, This is disgustingly sweet, eve x villanelle, i haven't stopped thinking about them since season 3's finale, there's pomegranate's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonade_juice/pseuds/lemonade_juice
Summary: Villanelle runs into town before a bad storm and gets caught in it. Eve is worried about her but Villanelle eventually returns. She is upset and Eve tries to make her feel better.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	come back to you

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't stopped them since the season 3 finale and i tried pomegranate's for the first time the other day so this is what has transpired from it! the fluff is actually disgusting in this but i love them so much and just want them to be happy

rain beat down on the slate roof, trickling down and hitting the sides of the windows. wind blowing heavy enough to uproot a tree as Eve paced back and forth. the storm wasn’t supposed to come till tomorrow. it was predicted to cause multiple power outages and flooding along with property damage, so Villanelle went into town to grab supplies in case they couldn’t go out again for a few nights.   
however, the storm came early and already started to flood the streets. Eve kept trying Villanelle’s phone to see if she was close to being home or got stuck somewhere but it went straight to voicemail each time. she’s trying not to panic but the worst comes to mind. what if she got caught by the twelve and they killed her in an alley or worse they kidnapped her and are torturing her. don’t be ridiculous, she told herself. Villanelle is always on guard and never leaves without a gun. she’s perfectly safe.   
except she didn’t really believe that. safe from the twelve maybe, since Villanelle took precautions to keep them safe. they live in a house completely off the grid, their phones are hardwired so the only people they can call are each other and all location features removed. new legal names for record purposes only. their house is equipped with alarms and cameras so if someone that is not them comes onto the property, they will know. she felt safe because she is with Villanelle and she keeps them safe.   
Eve tried Villanelle’s phone again with no avail, deciding that if she doesn’t come back in the next five minutes she’s going out to look for her. Villanelle is smart, she knows not to stay out too long anywhere in case someone were to recognize her. she goes in and gets out and is never longer than an hour. it’s nearing an hour and a half since she’s been out. come on V, Eve mutters out loud, worried for her lover.   
the wind picks up as the backdoor flies open, causing Eve to jump. Villanelle enters, soaked and holding several bags of items. Eve rushes over to her to help her with the bags, “why were you gone so long?”   
“the stupid car wouldn’t start,” Villanelle swipes her wet hair out of her face, red from crying, “i had to walk home.”   
“baby,” Eve grabs her waist and wraps herself around Villanelle, “it’s okay. you’re home now. you’re safe with me.”   
Villanelle nods, letting Eve hold her for a bit till she parted to put the items away. “they didn’t have many candles left so i could only get tea lights.”   
“they’re perfect,” Eve reassures her, realizing that Villanelle was still in soaking wet clothes. “hey, why don’t you get out of those clothes. you must be freezing.”   
she didn’t move from her spot as Eve went into their bedroom to get dry clothes. Eve came back with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. she could tell that Villanelle was still upset so she gently grabbed her hand, snapping her back to reality.   
Eve led her to the bathroom and Villanelle sat on the side of the tub. she looked up and met Eve’s eyes with tears, “i tried to get back as quick as i could but the rain started and the bags fell apart so i lost a few things we needed.”   
her eyes began to water as she swiped the tears from Villanelle’s eyes, “it’s over now. you’re home with me. we know to prepare better next time.”   
“aren’t you upset with me?” Villanelle asks as Eve helps her remove her wet shirt, pulling it over head to reveal her gooseflesh skin.   
“why would i be upset with you?” Eve questions, genuinely puzzled as to why Villanelle thinks she’s upset with her.   
“i-i just thought that maybe you thought i’d left you or that i wasn’t coming back,” Villanelle stammers, trying to hold back tears.   
Eve wipes more tears from her face as she puts a dry shirt over Villanelle’s head and pushed her arms through. she looks her in the eyes, seeing the pure devotion she has for Eve. “i’d never think that. not even for a second. i was worried you’d got caught in the storm, yes but those thoughts never crossed my minds.”   
“ i love you, Eve,” Villanelle pushes back her tears, grabbing Eve’s hand and bringing it to her mouth to place a soft kiss, “i will always come back to you.”   
Eve gives her a small smile, “i know. i love you, too.”   
Villanelle gets out of her wet pants and puts on the dry sweatpants Eve got for her. they go back into the kitchen to organize the items from the store. Villanelle wraps her arms around Eve from behind as she places the items on the counter, “i bought us a pomegranate. i’ve never tried one and they had them on sale.”   
“i love pomegranate,” Eve smiles and places it in the sink to wash it and cut it.   
“what does it taste like?” Villanelle moves so she is next to Eve.   
“magic.”   
Villanelle smirks, “i’ve never tried that either.”   
“you should make a list of things you’ve never tried and maybe we could do them together.”   
“i think i would like that.”   
Eve rinses and cuts the fruit, spooning the seeds into a bowl. just as she’s finished, the power cuts out in their house. “shit.”   
“careful,” Villanelle says from somewhere in the dark. “i’m going to light a few candles.”   
she does and once Eve can see again, she meets Villanelle on the couch with the bowl of pomegranate.   
“so, how do we eat these?” Villanelle asks under the glow of the candle.  
“you just put some in your mouth and suck on them,” Eve explains as she puts a spoonful into her mouth.   
Villanelle does what Eve does and her face twists in surprise, “they’re like pop rocks, but sweeter.”   
Eve giggles, “yeah, they are.”   
“i like it.”   
Eve sets the bowl of seeds on the table and takes Villanelle’s hand. she runs a finger over her protruding veins from being cold and wet. freckles line her pale skin, beautiful in a way that only her lover is. she sets her hands in her lap and looks up to Villanelle.   
her gaze is met with wide, cat-like eyes full of life and fidelity. she sees the innocence in her eyes, years of being manipulated and taken advantage of. Eve feels a slight tinge of regret that she didn’t get to her sooner but knows that she is here now to make up for all of the love Villanelle never got to experience.   
“you’re so beautiful.”   
“i know,” Villanelle replies with her devilish smirk.   
“don’t be smug, i’m trying to be romantic.”   
Villanelle removes one of her hands from Eve’s lap and brushes back her wild dark curls, “if you want to be romantic, all you have to do is this.”   
she leans forward and connects her lips to Eve’s, brushing her tongue over her bottom lip, tasting the sweetness of the pomegranate. it tickles a bit, making Eve laugh. Villanelle wraps her arms around Eve’s waist, pulling her up into her lap. she kisses her again, deeper this time, tongues colliding and lips turning red.   
Villanelle pulls back suddenly, “i think i lied to you earlier.”   
Eve tilts her head, “about?”   
“about never experiencing magic because i have with you.”


End file.
